


Sherlock the Second

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Catlock, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Martha as a cat, Sherlock as a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is returning to 221b when suddenly and mysteriously he becomes a cat. Martha joins him a few weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock the Second

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing this fic from tumblr and it was one of my earlier ones when I didn't quite have a good grasp on the characters and writing but I figured I should post it here anyways, though the characters will be a bit weird.

One moment Sherlock was asleep, and the next he was awake, but felt very different. Standing up, he found that he could not walk about without the use of his hands, which appeared to be paws. It dawned on him suddenly, looking at his curly black coat of hair, that he was a cat. Looking around, he could not find anything that would subject this change in his form, though he found that he had been moved over the night as well. Strutting around and getting used to his new cat body quite quickly, he notices a blue police box, though not a good replica, the windows are off and there are some minor flaws. Deciding that this has no importance whatsoever he casually walks away from it, and starts to head to 221b Backerstreet.

\-----

John was out at the time, it had been three years exactly after all, he was probably at the grave. Sherlock climbed onto his chair and curled up in it, easily becoming bored. He stood up and walked around 221b a bit. Judging by the fact that John had returned to the flat, easily shown by the dirty dishes from this morning’s meal, he was starting to recover and get on. Sherlock had had the homeless network keeping an eye on his flat-mate ever since. John had left his gun out on the side table, and the smiley face was still on the wall, so Sherlock padded over to it, and moved it around to face the smiley face. He found it quite hard to load the clip into the gun, but when he did he grinned to himself, and managed to pull the trigger, hitting the smiley face dead on, using up all the bullets. He chuckled to himself, which came out sounding like an amused meow.

Finding his meow amusing, he continued onwards to make different sounding ones, quite enjoying this, until Mrs. Hudson came up, distraught, having heard the gun, to find a cat sitting in Sherlock’s old chair and a bullet hole in the smiley face on the wall. She looked around, quite worried, from the way her face looked, along with her general air around her, Sherlock deduced that she was worried about John having fired the gun. When she spotted Sherlock in his chair, she chuckled to herself.

“Well, I wonder what that dreadful gun-shot was, but it most certainly couldn’t have been you. Strange, John never told me he had gotten a cat.” Sherlock meowed back; rather annoyed with her, he was not a mere cat to be underestimated!

“Quite a feisty one aren’t you? Better be going back down though, John will be home soon.” With that she walked back downstairs.

Sherlock became bored very easily, but he didn’t want Mrs. Hudson to come back up here, so the gun was out. He decided to start clawing at the wall, to see what it would be like. He used his newfound claws to shred through the wallpaper, and he tried to see then it he could climb the wall, it did not work out that well though.

Then Sherlock curled up on the chair again, and found that he rather wanted to take a nap. He decided that that would be a good idea and so fell asleep, taking a nice cat nap on his old chair.

That was precisely what he looked like when John walked in, finding his gun fired at the smiley face with amazing accuracy, claw marks in the wall, and a cat curled up on Sherlock’s chair, asleep. Puzzled, and vaguely alarmed at something being in Sherlock’s chair, untouched since the incident.

\-----

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and glanced around. Oh how he loved London, great place, truly really great. Judging by his surroundings, it was around 2012, maybe 2013.

“Alons-y Martha Jones! We are in the near future for you, 2012, maybe 2013, hard to tell, but somewhere near there, London too!”

The girl, Martha, then stepped out of the TARDIS behind him and looked around, grinning. “Wow! It looks so similar, yet it is different too!”

The Doctor grinned, and told her to go sightseeing, just to meet back at the TARDIS in an hour as he went to pick up some supplies.

Martha wandered around, staying nearby the TARDIS. They had landed near a museum, and so she took into account that the Doctor would probably want to go visit in after they were done, deciding to leave it alone for now because of that. When the hour was almost up, and she was headed back to the TARDIS, she found a strange silvery object lying by the side of the road. She went and picked it up, discovering that it was a cube, right before passing out.

The next thing she knew she was waking up, on a man’s face, who happened to be John Watson sleeping in his bed, as a cat.

\-----

John Watson found that the cat who would not leave his flat on any accounts to be rather pesky, yet sort of familiar too. The cat in many ways acted like Sherlock, either laying down in a state of boredom or rushing about practically bouncing off the walls. John had decided to keep the cat, and named him Sherlock the Second, to which Sherlock threw quite a fuss about, but settled in the end. Sherlock had helped John out, by cheering him up and providing him something to actually care for besides his patients.

So, late one night as he slept deeply, having been tired out from work and tending to Sherlock, mainly the latter, he had gone to bed, and woken up with a cat coming from nowhere landing on his face. At first he suspected this cat to be Sherlock, but upon coming to his senses he discovered that this cat had brown fur and was a female, not a male.

“Now where did you come from little girl?” He asked the brown cat.

Martha meowed at him, and discovered that she was indeed a cat, as she had tried to say “I have no idea! Where is the Doctor?”

\-----

When the Doctor returned to the TARDIS he was very surprised to not find Martha waiting for him. He dropped off all of the supplies he had bought, and waited for a while. After 15 minutes had passed, 15 very boring and uneventful minutes, he decided to investigate. Wandering around, he found no sign of her, not a single trace, whatever had happened he should be able to sense. Then he found the cube, spotting it and recognizing it as alien, not quite sure what it was, but it was alien all right.

Being careful, he made sure to wear a glove as he carried it back to the TARDIS, as after he had scanned it with his sonic screwdriver he discovered that skin contact would activate it, though he couldn’t figure out what it was or what it would do, he sure did hope that he could pick up a trace however.

After running some tests he found that there was indeed a small trace, that if he was careful, he could follow. It was not enough however, to give him the exact location, and he was unable to figure out what the machine did other than transport somebody.

Rushing about the TARDIS, he got her to land in the vicinity of the relative area where Martha could be. Some street called Bakerstreet, though that isn’t too important of course, so long as he can get his companion back uninjured.

\-----

John looked at Martha, and chuckled. “You know, you are the second cat to show up in my flat this week. I suppose that your owner is going to be looking for you, until then I should keep you here. Sherlock II would probably like some company. Now, what should I call you though? Hmm, Rose is a nice name, I will call you that.”

“My name is not Rose! My name is Martha! Rose is an entirely different person,” Meowed Martha to no avail. This man clearly did not understand or know what was going on. And who was Sherlock II anyways, she wondered. That is, until a curly black cat came padding into the room to see what all the fuss was about.

“Oh, John got another cat, I would say hi but then again every cat I have encountered since does not seem to get what I am saying, merely focused on food or sleep or petty distractions.” The cat named Sherlock meowed.

“Excuse me? I wasn’t just bought at a pet store! I ended up here, not even meant to be a cat. One moment I am picking up this strange silver object and the next I am waking up on this man’s face as a cat! It is quite disorientating, especially since I was supposed to meet the Doctor back at the TARDIS a while ago. He must be worried.” Meowed Martha to the other cat.

“Oh, another human then. I see, the same thing must have happened to you as which happened to me. You name is not Rose, it is Martha. Now, if I knew how to read a cat the way I could a human I would be able to know much more.”

“What do you mean “read cats” and “like I could a human”? People are not just books you can read, all a person can see is the cover, they have to slowly get to know the person to learn the insides.”

“Maybe for you, but even now I am able to tell that you were in training to be a doctor, that you are an adventurer though, and that you are waiting for someone, maybe something, to find you. By the way you talk, the way you sit, and twitch.”

“Yeah, well maybe you should tune it down a bit sir, people are not quite fond of others being able to tell them their own life story without anything previous to go on.”

At which point John interrupted, “You two are acting as though you are having a row! Maybe I should keep you separate, but I have heard that is a bad idea, doesn’t let you get used to each other.”

Sherlock laughed, which came out as a purr and trotted over to John’s bed, climbing onto it. “By the way, he is mine, my blogger, John Watson. Do not touch him.”

“Wasn’t planning on doing so, I have my Doctor, you have your blogger.”

John however had other plans. “Sherlock, I do hope you don’t mind, but I think Rose here would like to sleep here.” Said he as he picked Martha up, quite against her will, and set her down on his bed. Martha gave up after the third attempt to get away from him, and Sherlock in retaliation curled up on John’s chest.

\-----

The Doctor searched far and wide for Martha, but could not find her. He talked with people, scanned around, tried to phone her, but it did no good. It was as though she had fallen from the face of the planet, which is quite an unpleasant experience. He shivered, remembering that time when….

Carrying on, no matter where he looked and who he asked there had been no sign of Martha and nothing strange going on. The Doctor decided that the best course of action would be to wait, no matter how boring that was, for Martha to find her way back. There was no sign of any alien activity around here besides himself, and Martha was smart, if something had happened she would find a way to contact him eventually.

\-----

John came home sad that day, Sherlock was able to tell he was sad quite easily, from the eyes, the mouth, the way he walked, and how John kept muttering about sad things. Sherlock was concerned, and kept an eye on him, except for that one moment when he had to use the loo. When he had come back out, he discovered John with his gun fully loaded and him contemplating shooting it, safety off. In a rush Sherlock pounced onto him, knocking John down, hissing furiously.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? I JUMP OFF A BUILDING AND GO INTO HIDING TAKING DOWN MORIARTY’S WEB FOR THREE YEARS TO KEEP YOU ALIVE! YOU ARE NOT JUST GOING TO KILL YOURSELF NOW; I WAS ON MY WAY BACK WHEN THIS STUPID THING HAPPENED!” Though it all came out as hissing and angry meowing John seemed to understand just a bit, but before he could react, Sherlock clawed the gun out of his hands, picked it up with his mouth, and carried it away.

Martha looked on with interest, being able to understand every word Sherlock had said. When John had tried to grab the gun back from Sherlock, he swatted at John’s hand, and Martha was vaguely amused. In order to stop John from being able to shoot himself, Sherlock fired the gun at the wall until it was empty, and this drew attention, in fact, the gun shots drew the attention of a very particular Timelord.

\-----

The Doctor sat up. He had heard the gunshot from inside the TARDIS. They could lead him to Martha possibly. Rushing outside, he heard another fired off, and then another. It did help to have enhanced senses compared to humans, but he was sure that many people could have heard that. Running off in the direction of the shots, he found himself at the flat 221, it was upstairs so it would be apartment b.

Martha with her keen sense of smell and hearing could tell he was there, and started pawing at the door to the stairs. John, still dazed from what had just happened, didn’t think before opening it for her. She dashed down the stairs and to the front door, which the Doctor was presently opening.

“Ah! ‘Allo there! Would you mind telling me where those gunshots came-“ Suddenly Martha had jumped onto him excitedly.

“DOCTOR! Am I ever glad to see you! And I didn’t know you spoke cat!” She replied.

“Martha? How in the world did you end up like this? A cat?” He was bamboozled.

“Long story, I am guessing you found a silvery cube though, well I touched it, wanted to see what it was, it was just lying by the side of the road, and it did this to me.”

“But what could do- OH AN ATOMIC TRANSMORPHILIZER! OF COURSE!”

Before Martha could ask what that was however, Sherlock came padding out. “A machine that could reorganize an organisms atoms, its DNA, into something else? That would explain why I fell asleep after contact and woke up like this, altering DNA sequencing requires one to be unconscious, so that the body can adapt to the changes. Though why it had to transport us, oh oh oh, that is good, that is brilliant, it transports the people who touch it away so that the user would have no time to react before passing out, and so that the passed out body of a person does not bring any unwanted attention to the device. The only question now is who this man is, and based on what Martha has told be, both willingly and in her sleep, you must be the Doctor, and also an alien, especially since you can understand what the both of us are saying, even though we are quite clearly cats.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stared. “How could you possibly know all that?”

“I deduce, I don’t just look at things, I observe, and I see what others don’t”

“He’s been doing this all week, I’ve had to put up with it, kinda like you though Doctor, his name is Sherlock by the way,” Smiled Martha.

Then John appeared, trying to figure out what all the racket out here was, and where “his” cats had gone, to find the Doctor chatting away with them.

“Who are you?” John asked in a weary tone.

“Me? Oh, I’m the Doctor!” Said he enthusiastically.

“What are you doing with my cats?”

“Oh, chatting to them, what does it look like? And this one,” he says as he motions to Martha, “is mine, her name is Martha.”

“Really? That is a nice name for her.”

“Oh come on, I am bored! By the way you act and your stance Doctor, I can tell that you can return us to normal, so do so!” Sherlock was impatient, and Martha chuckled at the confused look on John’s face, hearing Sherlock meow so much like that.

“Alright, alright, fine! No need to rush it!”

“Why does it seem like the conversation with my cat is two way?”

“Because it is! Your cat here is a human, just suffering from a case of rearranged DNA strands, still complete human consciousness in there, body is just a cat, that can be fixed easily though, as soon as I figure out how to get to the controls of the device that made the change.”

“You’re nutters.”

“I have been told that several times before, and trust me, I am just a madman with a box! Now, if you want to see the box, come right along, either way your cat is going to tag along, he quite likes the idea of being human again, he has been ever so bored.”

\-----

John of course ended up tagging along, because after several attempts to keep Sherlock inside and him escaping each and every time, he decided that this would be the easier way, to just see the madman’s box and be done with it. He was quite surprised to discover that the box was a police public call box from way back when. He had to chuckle though when Sherlock raised an inquisitive eye, which he had seemed to do a lot, much unlike most cats, and much like a certain consulting detective.

“Oh, so that is where this box came from then, I saw it a few weeks ago, just after this had happened. So, it must be some sort of ship, judging by your eagerness to see a reaction I would say that there is something special about it, probably bigger on the inside, transdimensional would be my guess, and for that technology it would have to be very, very alien or from the future, probably both, implying time travel.”

“High functioning sociopath you are, that much is obvious, though you are a cat currently by your tone of voice you are used to doing this kind of thing, probably like to solve mysteries, enjoy it a lot, though you have been alone for quite a while, isolated, probably quite cut off from the world for a few years, or you would have people putting up missing posters, in fact, so cut off it is almost unbelievable, but you did have somebody one time, maybe a girl, more likely a boy, though death is most likely what separated you two, yours or his though? And if yours, why fake death to isolate yourself when there was hi-OH! YOU WERE THREATENED! THAT MUST BE IT! HIS LIFE OR YOURS!” The Doctor grinned, knowing he cracked it. John stared, thinking of Sherlock, and looking at the cat.

Then the Doctor continued, “Why wait so long though? You had told Martha here that you were headed back when this happened, so why wait so long, oh I would judge it had been three years, but why? Unless…Unless there had been a network, and if you reappeared then he would still die, and of course, you probably took out the man who was the ringleader, the center of the web, first, maybe as you went down yourself, you have been working undercover ever since!”

Sherlock chuckled out a purr. “Well, it would appear as though I am not totally surrounded by idiots right now. You seem to be one of reasonable and actual intelligence to uncover all that.”

John stared at the Doctor and Sherlock, eyes flickering between, thinking rapidly, trying to deduce what was going on. It was very hard to do so with only one side of the conversation, but when the Doctor’s eyes flickered towards him, something clicking behind the other man’s head, he still didn’t get it.

“Well come along then! Into my box we go!” With that he opened the doors, revealing the inside of the TARDIS to everyone.

When John walked in he stumbled. “IT’S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!” While Sherlock chuckled, “Like I said, transdimensional, one dimension held within another, the parameters of the first folded up to fit the second.” John just stared at Sherlock, dumbfounded, confused, and shocked. “Judging by John’s expression I am guessing that this machine also translates languages.”

“Correct again.” The Doctor looks between John and Sherlock, eyes pointedly indicating his thoughts. “Now, let’s see if I can get this thing to open up!” He said gesturing to the box, taking out his sonic screwdriver and waving it around, using all sorts of settings. “If I triplicate the feedback, and reroute the sensory links, stabilizing the binary coding and relinking the fragment cords, unlocking the magnetic clamp, and, HAH!” The box opened to reveal a keyboard, a normal keyboard, with sensory lines and a ton of other jumbled things. The Doctor started hacking away at it busily, resetting all of the parameters and making it so that it would deliver the reverse order to everyone who has touched it within its range.

Suddenly two cats fell asleep, but quick work made sure that they were not transported away, instead, just left to sleep. Slowly but surely they started to change back into human, the process picking up closer to the end, and thankfully all of their clothes and possessions they had been wearing where still on them. John watched in amazement as the cat who had saved his life (yet again) turned into the Sherlock that he knew.

When the pair of now people-people woke up again, they stood. Martha stood up groggily, yawning. Sherlock stood up, ever alert like usual, and looked at John, waiting for a reaction, which was of course, to punch him in the face.

“OI! STOP THAT!” The Doctor shouted, stepping between them to stop further fighting. “If you are going to fight, which I do not like at all, please step outside.”

In response to that John dragged Sherlock out of the TARDIS, though he went willingly, and hit him again. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!?! THREE YEARS SHERLOCK, 3 YEARS!!!!! FOR THREE YEARS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!! WHY????” He punched Sherlock again, this time in the arm, a few more times. At this point the punches were to make sure that he was real.

“Because, if I did not jump then….there were three snipers, each one with a target, you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade, there may have been a recall code but in order to stop that from being put into my hands Moriarty shot himself, the only way that I could call them off was if they saw my dead body. Of course they learned after a bit, as I knew they would, that I was still alive, and so the code was now to shoot if I revealed myself. I spent those three years taking down all the threads of Moriarty’s web, the spider may die but the web had remained,” Sherlock said in his most natural voice, as though he were explaining the cause of hole-punch clouds, though John thought that Sherlock would most likely not have any knowledge on that.

“So, you jumped off of Barts and let me think that you were dead for three years to keep me alive and then expect me to welcome you back with open arms?”  
“Actually no, I was expecting the punches, fainting was another option, but that was highly unlikely, as you were a part of the army for so long.”

“Well, this is going to give Mrs. Hudson a fright,” said John, grinning.

Sherlock grinned just a bit. “It most certainly is, if you let me move back in that is.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You saved my life, once this night, once three years ago, and probably countless more times in-between.” John started walking back to the flat, Sherlock with him, and silently he reached out, taking the consulting detectives hand. He expected the other man to pull away, sociopaths were not known for feelings of affection, but then again Sherlock was a high functioning one, capable of living in society, and who knows, maybe even feelings of affection could be stored in that mind palace of his.

\-----

The Doctor and Martha watched as the two men walked away. “That was quite an experience, wouldn’t you agree Martha?” Said the Doctor, grinning slightly.

“It most certainly was, that Sherlock fellow was hard to put up with, but it was entertaining as well, being a cat and all.”

“Well, if you say so…?”  
“NO! Do not try it for yourself! For all we know you could end up in a different galaxy! And even if you fix that it does not give you an excuse to do it! How would we change you back?”

“Awe fine… if you say so.” The Doctor put on a fake pouty face, then grinned, and started playing with the controls. “ALLONS-Y!”

The TARDIS dematerialized, and took the pair far away from Earth, after a short pit stop in Cardiff, where a Captain Jack held on tight, and off to the end of the universe they went.

\----- 

Sherlock did not pull away and instead grasped John’s hand back, he had missed his blogger terribly over these past years, he had missed his Doctor John Watson. He could tell that John was still a bit edgy with Sherlock back from the grave and all, so he said something that he has almost never said. “I am sorry John, for what I did, I had to keep you safe though.”

John stared at Sherlock, utterly surprised that he was apologizing, that was quite unlike him. John did not know what to say, and so instead just stared, stared into those eyes of Sherlock’s, they were very distracting, and very unique, oh how the army doctor had missed those eyes. He somehow found himself speaking, “It’s okay, well it’s not really okay what you put me through there, and for three years, but it will be in time, I think.”

“Ugh, waiting, waiting’s boring,” said Sherlock, with a spark of humour in his eyes. “And if it were my choice, I would never had done that.” Anticipating John’s next question, he added, “And I said I was a fraud to try and help lessen the pain, though it didn’t work, did it?”

The consulting detective was asking John a question. Sherlock didn’t know. “It didn’t help Sherlock, it made it worse. Next time you decide to go jumping please don’t do that.”

There was silence for a time until Sherlock said, “Mycroft and Lestrade have been working on a way to clear my name, and they finished it a while back, they were waiting for me to finish the web before setting off the chain reaction to do so, which they will start now, because Mycroft is already watching.” He points to a street camera that has been tracking them down the road. John grins, and waves, knowing that it would irritate Mycroft.

After more silence, they reached the flat, almost gave Mrs. Hudson a heart attack “IT’s not good for me my age Sherlock!” she had said. They then went up into their flat, grinning, when John was taken by surprise.

Sherlock hugged him, granted it was an awkward and confused hug, but Sherlock still initiated it, and carried it though, with John returning it. He wondered why Sherlock was such a bad hugger, but then he figured, it didn’t matter, it was Sherlock, and in time he would always be the best at everything. Things were going to work out for the better, they always did around Sherlock, and when they didn’t, they would get by. In time they would die, but this time it would be knowing each-others feelings, and knowing that they had the best of times together.


End file.
